Card Captors: The Next Generation
by Ardash
Summary: The new card captors must face new cards and a stubborn ally... Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ IT AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Passing Of Pendants

Card Captors: The Next Generation  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Passing of Pendants  
  
  
"Mum!!!" Ardash and his sister Daphne called out to their mother, Sakura Kinomoto Showron.  
"What is it?" Sakura asked them placing her gentle hand on her ten-year-old children.  
"Ardash and I whe-whe-where playing Harry Potter and we tried to-to-to lift a vase with our minds when suddenly it exploded!" Daphne stammered and the three went to look at a pink vase with cherry blossoms, which was shattered on the floor.  
"The time has come!" A voice behind them said and as they turned around they saw a big lion (without a mane) with a helmet and wings.  
"Lion!!" Daphne shouted and they both (Ardash and Daphne) held on desperately at their mother who was calmly looking at the beast.  
"Kero! You're not supposed to be seen by the kids!" Sakura scolded the beast.  
"You know him?" Ardash asked, quivering behind his mother.  
Suddenly the door slammed and the kid's father, Li Showron, went in, looked at the kids and angrily shouted:  
"What do you think you're doing the kids are here!!"   
"So, we weren't supposed to see him, huh?" Ardash asked  
"Yup!" Sakura said   
"Sakura, go bring the Clow Cards. The time has come for the pendants to pass on! Give me your pendant Li, you too to Sakura (Sakura had just walked in with a red book)." Kero said  
"Kero! The book has turned back into it's original form and the only cards in it are "The Windy" and "The Dash" which have also turned back into their original forms!" Sakura said, alarmed  
"It is alright Sakura! The cards have been enchanted by an unknown source which the kids must find out who and defeat them, also they must capture the cards and transform them." Kero said  
"Translation please! Clow Cards, "The Dash", "The Windy"? Mom, Dad what's going on?!" Daphne demanded  
Li took a black ball that was attached to a red string to Kero while Sakura gave him a pendant in the shape of a golden star surrounded by a circle and attached to a string.  
"Ardash, Daphne, come here, hold these pendants and say -Pendant who worked for another, transform yourself to come and serve me ¡Change!-." Kero said and when the kids did that the pendant Ardash was holding (Li's) turned into a blue star, while the one Daphne had (Sakura's) turned into a pink star (both with a white string to hang around their necks).  
"Your quest is to capture the fifty Clow Cards that are missing, which are magical cards, each with a different characterization. Take "The Windy" she is a card made of wind that can wrap itself against enemies, giving you the chance to capture it. While "The Dash" gives you incredible speed and agility. To use or capture a card you need to hold your pendants and say -Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne who accepted this mission with you ¡Release!- now you do it." Kero said  
The kids did this and all of a sudden a blue/pink stick came out of the star while the star enlargened itself and a moon appeared on Ardash's star while a sun appeared on Daphne's star.  
"Cool!" Ardash said  
"Way cool!" Daphne cried  
"The moon on your pendant represents your matureness and quick-thinking, Ardash while the sun represents your cunning and enthusiasm. To capture a card you must weaken it with your cards and then, hitting the air in front of it cry -Return to the humble form you deserve ¡Clow Card!- and to use cards, you throw it into the air and with your wands hit it and say its name. You can also add a little verse to make it catchy." Kero said, out of breath from talking so much.  
"The pendants have been passed on and the new Card Captors are born!" Kero said, smiling.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Which Card?

  
Chapter 2: Which Card?  
  
It was Monday afternoon and the two twins Ardash and Daphne were walking down the street towards Penguin Park with their cousins and Barbara and their best friends, Nicole, Nicolas and Mercedes.  
"Guys! Guess what! Mum gave me a new camera and Dad gave me his pendant since I'm also a new Card Captor! Jue/Julian came over to do the ritual. Look at it!" Barbara cried and showed the kids a green star attached to a white string.  
"You Card Captors get the best toys!" Nicole grudged   
"Well at least you are the only people who know about us, except for Aunt Madison, Uncle Eriol, Mom, Dad, Julian/Julian, Kero, Nakuru/ Ruby Moon and Spinel." Daphne said  
"Hey guys! I brought the Clow Book over if we encounter a card!!" Ardash said anxiously  
"Did you know that I also got a card! Its "The Rain"!" Barbara went on  
Suddenly a commotion was heard, coming from Penguin Park was a whole bunch of people running away screaming "Ghost!".  
"What was all that about?" Asked a curious Nicolas  
"Clow Card! I sense its aura!" Ardash cried and the kids headed over to where the huge King Penguin slide stood proud and tall in the shadow of a huge oak tree, only that this time, it had a bunch of holes in it!  
"Oh my god! What happened here!" Mercedes squealed  
"We need our wands coming right up"! Daphne called out and the three Card Captors said:  
"Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne/Barbara who accepted this mission with you ­Release!" And the star shaped wand with a moon appeared, the star shaped wand with a sun appeared for Daphne and for Barbara a star shaped wand with a comet appeared.  
"What does your comet represent, Babs?" Mercedes asked  
"My hope and courage..."Barbara said  
Suddenly, a movement under a tree caught the tip of their eyes and when they turned in its direction they just saw a patch of damp grass.  
"How can this grass be wet in the afternoon! Its already 37 degrees." Nicole asked, dumbfounded.  
"I bet it was done by a Clow Card that has something to do with water and is under this shade because the strong sun could weaken it like in evaporation." Daphne said  
"No wonder you got the sun for your quick-thinking." Barbara said and Daphne glowed.  
"The only Clow Cards that look like the guilty one is "The Watery" or "The Rain" but we've got that one, so it must be "The Watery"!! Now that we now its name shouldn't it appear in its true shape?" Ardash said (reading from a list of all the Clow Cards written by Kero) but nothing happened   
"I know which it is! It ain't "The Watery", because the grass was damp not wet and it only moves in the shadows because the sun could damage it, so I know that the card is "The Mist"!! Nicole cried proudly reading from the Card list and suddenly a Clow Card appeared. She was in the shape of a woman with pointy ears, long wavy hair and a blue mark on her forehead. She lunged at Daphne but she cried:  
"Watch out Daphne!" Cried Nicolas  
"Help me run as fast as light! Dash!" And as quick as light, Daphne dodged the blow.  
"Turn yourself into chains of power! Windy!" Ardash cried and "The Windy" came out of its card and wrapped itself around "The Mist" like chains.  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Barbara cried and at the tip of the wand the shape of a card appeared sucking "The Misty" in. Once in its card form it flew over to the Clow Book and entered it. The pendants turned to the stars and "The Dash" and "The Windy" returned to their card shapes.  
"I'm glad that's all over! Now let's go tell Mum and get out of here before the cops think we had something to do with the massacre of old flippers here!" Ardash said, hearing a siren in their direction.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: A Tree?

Chapter 3: A tree?  
  
It was Tuesday morning and the group of friends were bored to death by the Independence of USA in History class.  
"The Americans became independent blah blah blah..." Professor Ryu said  
"Hey! Would you like to come over after school to my place, the gangs going!" Ardash whispered to Nicolas  
"Ardash! Is there anything you would like to share with the class." Professor Ryu said  
"Yikes! No thanks!" Ardash said  
And so the poor kids had to endure a tiring and boring History class.  
When school was over the six kids when to Ardash's house and when they got there a note was pinned on the fridge. It read:  
Went with Dad to the supermarket. We'll be back in two hours. Kero went with me in his stuffed animal form. Mom  
So the kids took out sodas and cookies, and went upstairs to Ardash's room.  
"Bet I'll beat you this time in Diddy Kong Racing!" Nicole cried to Nicolas and they both started playing Nintendo 64.  
"Daphne, Babs, are you sensing what I'm sensing!" Ardash asked Daphne and Barbara, then they both said in unison:  
"An aura!!" And everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly, Mercedes grabbed the Clow Book, Nicolas took the Clow Card list and they all hurried downstairs.  
"This way!!" Daphne said, leading the group into the basement.  
"This is where your Mum got the Clow Book and met Kero, right?" Mercedes asked and Daphne nodded.  
Suddenly, the kids stopped dead in their tracks. In the middle of the basement was a giant tree!  
"A tree? Humm... Aha! I know what card it is! Its "The Wood"!" Nicolas cried happily reading from the Clow Card list but his smile vanished because since the card was discovered it started attacking with its thorny branches.  
"Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne/Barbara who accepted this mission with you ­Release!" The Card Captors cried and as their wands appeared Ardash cried:  
"Use your body to disintegrate my foe! Mist!" And the mist came out, disintegrating the branches that were about to thrash him and Nicolas.  
"Help me run as fast as light! Dash!" Daphne cried and she grabbed Nicole by the waist and dodged the branches coming at them in the nick of time.  
"Turn yourself into chains of power! Windy!" Barbara said and "The Windy" blew the branches that were about to hit Mercedes and herself away.  
"Now Windy and Mist attack the core of the tree!" Barbara shouted and the two cards did so, weakening "The Wood".  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Ardash shouted, making "The Wood" turn back into its card form and also the three other cards.  
"Kids! I'm home!!" Called Sakura from the entrance.  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mercedes giggled and they ran up to Sakura, Kero, and Sakura, eager to tell them what had just happened.  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Cobwebs!!

Chapter 4: Cobwebs!!  
  
"Today class, we will visit the zoo. There is also a new insect house now so hop on the bus !!" Prof. Maya said and all of the kids went in the bus.  
When they arrived at the zoo, an attendant came over and paired the kids. Ardash was with Nicole, Nicolas was with Daphne and Mercedes was with Barbara etc. Then all of the kids were given animals or insects to study. Ardash and Nicole had to study the seal, Daphne and Nicolas had to study the spider and Barbara and Mercedes had to study the giraffe.  
"I don't believe we have to study the icky spiders!" Daphne complained  
"Well, off you go!" Prof. Maya said  
So the kids went to study the animals, while a hooded figure watched them from far...  
"O.K., seals are mammals, eat fish, blah blah blah..." Nicole babbled on and when she spotted that Ardash wasn't paying attention but was looking around him seriously she shouted at him:  
"Why aren't you paying any attention!! I'm spending precious time for this and your doing nothing!! Nothing at all!" But when she saw his grave face she stopped.  
"Clow Card." Ardash said  
----------  
"So I say we read the info about this weird spider and check it out and-" Daphne said inside the insect section, looking at a green and black spider when suddenly she stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Nicolas asked  
"It can't be..." Daphne whispered, looking directly at the spider.  
"Huh?" Nicolas asked  
"Pass me the Clow list!" Daphne told Nicolas.  
"Here it is!" Nicolas said giving it to her (he had it in his backpack).  
"Just as I thought... It doesn't exist!"! Daphne said, checking the list.  
"Yoo-hoo!! Daphne to Earth!!" Nicolas cried, angry that Daphne was ignoring him.  
"I'm sensing a Clow Card! And it's coming from that spider..." Daphne said and Nicolas's jaw dropped.  
----------  
"Mechi! We've got to go to the insect area! Something's wrong there!" Barbara told Mercedes.  
"Let's go!!" Mercedes said and led the way into the insect house, taking the Clow Book out of her backpack.  
----------  
"Nicole, we have to go to the insect area! I sense an aura!!" Ardash said, grabbed her hand and led her into the insect house.  
----------  
"Ardash, Nicole, Barbara, Mercedes, glad you're here! We need to get the people in this building out to use our magic!" Daphne said while the other kids joined her.  
"Leave that to me." Nicole said, then taking a microphone from her backpack and hiding where no one was watching said:  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we would please like you to evacuate the building without panic since a poisonous spider has escaped. I repeat, please leave the building without panic since a poisonous spider has escaped, thank you."   
You could imagine that no one payed any attention to the without panic part. Everyone left as fast as they could and in a few seconds the whole building was empty.  
"Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne/Barbara who accepted this mission with you ­Release!" The Card Captors cried and when their wands appeared Ardash said:  
"It must be a new Clow Card and I'm pretty sure I know its name. Show your true self "The Spidery"!" Ardash cried and suddenly the spider broke out of its glass container, turned into a green haired, six, red-eyed woman and started releasing sticky cobwebs from her mouth which completely wrapped Ardash, Nicole, Nicolas, Barbara and Mercedes for Daphne dodged the webs by using "The Dash".  
"Turn yourself into chains of power! Windy!" Daphne shouted and "The Windy" came out but "The Spidery" easily dodged it so Daphne turned Windy back into a card and it entered the Clow Book.  
"I know what will hold you down!" Daphne cried and said  
"Use yourself to trap my enemy! Wood!" Daphne cried and Wood came out, pinning "The Spidery" down.  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Daphne shouted and "The Spidery" turned back into a Clow Card went in the Clow Book and Daphne turned her wand into a pendant.  
Suddenly the cobwebs dissolved and all the kids gasped for breath. Ardash said:  
"How can that be a Clow Card? I mean it wasn't on our list and Clow Reed is dead!" Nicolas said and when Barbara grunted he added:  
"Well, your Dads a reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
Suddenly Professor Maya came in the room, looked around as if thinking where everyone else was and said:  
"Well kids, its time to hand in your work." 


	5. Chapter 5: Fly Away!!

Chapter 5: Fly Away!!  
  
"I have absolutely no idea why there are new cards but you must capture all of 'em!" Kero told the three Card Captors in Daphne's room.  
"Well thanks anyway. C'mon girls we're gonna be late for school!" Ardash said and the three went outside, put on their roller blades and safety equipment and went off to school.  
"Hi guys!" Barbara told their friends Nicole, Mercedes and Nicolas as they entered their classroom number 5-2.  
"Settle in class, I have important news! Today school will be cancelled because someone has wrecked Principal May's office and there has been a leak." Professor Ryu said solemnly.  
"Weird..." Mercedes said  
"Clow-like weird..." Barbara said and all of a sudden the Card Captors sensed an aura.  
When everyone in the school except the group of friends left they went to the office of their Principal where they sensed an aura very strongly.  
"Let's do it guys." Barbara said and while Mercedes got the Clow Book and Nicolas got the Clow list the Card Captors said:  
"Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne/Barbara who accepted this mission with you ­Release!" And the wands appeared.  
"Remember not to break anything!!" Mercedes warned  
"The Clow Card... It's going outside!!" Daphne shouted and they all went outside.  
There in the middle of the school's football court was a giant bird!!  
"Run!! Giant bird!!" Ardash shouted but only he Barbara and Daphne moved.  
"What do you mean "a giant bird"?!" Nicole cried blankly.  
"Maybe they don't see it because they don't have any magic!!" Daphne exclaimed  
"Quick Nico, check a card that has anything to do with a giant bird!" Ardash said and while checking the list Nicolas said:  
"........"The Fly"!!"  
Suddenly the bird turned in their direction and all of a sudden Mercedes, Nicole and Nicolas were able to see it.  
"Man! It's huge!!" Nicole squealed  
The bird swooped down at the kids and was about to hit them when Ardash cried:  
"Hide us all inside you! Mist!" And "The Mist" came out, vanishing the kids from "The Fly"'s vision.  
"Use your cobwebs to ensnare it! Spidery!" Barbara shouted and "The Spidery"'s cobwebs got hold of "The Fly" and made all of it's body stick together causing it to fall.  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Daphne shouted making "The Fly" return to its card form while Ardash returned "The Mist" and Barbara returned "The Spidery".  
"This is the card your Mom told me could make wings sprout of your wands!!" Nicolas said eagerly  
"O.K! On three we use the Card together! One, two and three!!" Ardash said and the three Card Captors used "The Fly", making wings appear at the sides of the star.  
Ardash took Nicolas on his wand, Barbara took Mercedes on her wand, Daphne took Nicole on her wand and they all tucked the wands between their legs and flew discretely home.  



	6. Chapter 6: Cool Tree!!

  
Chapter 6: Cool Tree!!  
  
"Guys!! Remember that today you have to come to my house for research about Vikings!!" Barbara said  
It was a lovely Friday afternoon and the school bell was about to ring. The group of friends had to go to Barbara's house to work on a Viking Project.  
"We know!!" The kids said   
The school bell rang suddenly and everyone packed and left. On their way to Barbara's house the kids saw a dead plant.  
"Poor plant..." Mercedes said and suddenly the kids heard a noise behind them. When they turned around they didn't see a thing so they faced the plant again, but what they saw, shocked them.   
There in front of them was the bush. Only that it was alive and well!!  
"Am I the only person who's seeing this or what?!" Nicolas stuttered  
"Bet a Clow Card did something to it!" Nicole said  
"Nope, there isn't a card that revives plants..." Daphne said  
"Then it's a new card!!" Mercedes said  
"Let's go home, obviously the card ain't nowhere near here." Barbara said  
And so the kids went into Barbara's house, greeted Eriol and Madison, had some cookies and went upstairs to Barbara's room.  
"Okay, I'm in Yahoo! Yikes!! 120 sites for Vikings." Ardash cried  
"Hey! Look at that cool tree! It's got flowers and we're in winter!!" Nicolas said and everyone looked out the window and into Barbara's backyard.  
"But that's not possible..." Barbara whispered  
"I know, in winter!!" Daphne said  
"It ain't that!! It's just that this tree died last year..." Barbara said and everyone looked at her  
"Some Clow Card is reviving dead plants!!" Ardash exclaimed   
So the kids went outside, turned their pendants into wands and suddenly, a Clow Card in the shape of a woman with vines for hair and a dress made of leaves appeared.  
"Use your cobwebs to ensnare it! Spidery!" Barbara shouted but the it evaded the cobwebs and entered the revived tree, which was about to hit the kids with its branches (which had extended) but the Card Captors shouted:  
"Help me to escape! Fly!" And Ardash hopped on the wand with Nicole while Barbara took Nicolas and Daphne took Mercedes and dodged the branches.  
"I'm going down! Cover me!" Barbara said and she flew down and cried:  
"Turn yourself into chains of power! Windy!" Barbara cried and "The Windy" managed to capture the strange card.  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Barbara said and the card was sucked out of a tree (the tree withered and died) and turned into a card that said "The Nature".  
Everyone flew down and "The Windy" turned back into a card and entered the Clow Book with "The Nature".  
"Let's go on with the Viking project! I don't want to flunk it like the zoo project!" Barbara said and they all went inside.  



	7. Chapter 7: Under The Sea!!

Chapter 7: Under The Sea  
  
It was a Friday afternoon and the Tomoeda school had been rehearsing for it's annual play which was about to start. This year it was The Little Mermaid. (you know that in this school, boys act the roles of girls and girls act the roles of boys) Ardash was playing Ariel (the mermaid, while Nicole was playing Eric (the prince).  
"I can't believe I have to use a skin coloured T-shirt with two big clams in front and a long, green fish tail!! I look so ridiculous!!" Ardash groaned and everyone giggled  
"I am going to take so many pictures!!" Nicolas laughed mischievously  
"You are so mean!!" Ardash said  
"I get to use your Mother's costume for her Sleeping Beauty act!" Nicole said  
"They've even decided to have the act in the swimming pool! Kind of like an aquatic ballet!!" Mercedes said   
"People! Into positions!!" Professor Ryu shouted because their parents had already entered and Ardash got on a rock in the middle of the pool while Nicolas, Mercedes, Daphne and Barbara got into the Control Room because they were in charge of lights and narration, Ben, a boy in their class (who was Ursula, the sea-witch with a costume of a dress with tentacles) went into a dark part of the pool and Nicole went behind a curtain that was behind the pool.  
"Oh, poor me! A lonely mermaid tired of swimming!! All I want to do is become human and join the human prince whom I've just rescued from a shipwreck!!" Ardash said dramatically  
"You don't have to swim all your life, deary..." Ben said, appearing all of a sudden beside Ardash  
"With my magic... I could turn your fins into feet and you could live with your human prince! If you give me your voice, I will grant you legs for three days! If the prince kisses you, you may stay, but if he doesn't at the end of three days... You will be mine!!" Ben said evilly.  
"Well, what do you say?" Ben asked   
"An aura!!- I mean I accept!" Ardash said quickly, sensing an aura around him.  
And so the act went on and just as Nicole was about to kiss Ardash, a huge wave sent the audience flying, and knocked them all unconscious (even Ben, the teachers and everyone except the people in the Control Room, who were the group of kids) and broke a lot of electric wires.  
"Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne/Barbara who accepted this mission with you ­Release!" The Card Captors chanted and their wands came out, and all of a sudden, a Clow Card in the shape of a mermaid arose from the water  
"Use your cobwebs to ensnare it! Spidery!" Barbara shouted but the Clow Card escaped through the holes in the cobweb and started shooting powerful streaks of water at Ardash but he said  
"Help me swim as fast as light! Dash!" but the Clow Card somehow managed to manipulate the water and made strong currents that didn't let Ardash swim away.   
"Hey guys! Use the wires!" Nicolas cried from the Control Room and Daphne said:  
"Use your breeze to shock the card! Windy!" And Windy swept up the electric wires and threw them at the Clow Card who got electrocuted.  
"Now Watery, return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" Ardash shouted from the water and the Clow Card turned back into its card form (which was called "The Watery") and entered the Clow Book. (Windy and Spidery also entered the book)  
And so the kids revived everyone and after a while the play continued with the scene that Nicole had to kiss Ardash (while Nicolas was furiously and devishly clicking away on his camera).   
  



	8. Chapter 8: It's Raining Men!!

Chapter 8: It's Raining Men!!  
  
It was a grey, June 28th. Ardash and Daphne were celebrating their birthday party with their best friends, Nicolas, Nicole, Mercedes, their cousin Barbara and Kero in their house.  
"Hey! I got you the CD you wanted so much!!" Mercedes said and gave the twins a Geri Halliwell CD.  
"I got you these walkie-talkies!! It's my birthday present to everyone, not just Daphne and Ardash! Barbara's Mother's toyshop just made these!!" Nicole said and gave Ardash a blue walkie-talkie, to Daphne a pink one, to Nicolas a red one, to Barbara a green one, to Mercedes a yellow one and she kept a purple one for herself one.  
"Here a Nintendo control! So now four can play!!" Nicolas said and gave them a Nintendo 64 control  
"It's not much but I hope you'll use it..." Barbara said and she pointed to a trailer outside the house  
"You're giving us a trailer?!" Ardash said and Daphne's jaw dropped  
"No silly! My Mom told me about how she made costumes for your mum and so I..." Barbara said  
"You're giving us costumes to catch Clow Cards! Emm... Thanks..." Ardash said  
"Hotdogs are ready!!" Li called coming out of the kitchen with Sakura (holding hands).  
"Yay! Hotdogs!!" Kero cried  
"I bet the hotdogs weren't the only thing cooking..." Nicolas whispered to Mercedes, looking at Li and Sakura  
So the kids went into the kitchen, ate some hotdogs, ate the cake and suddenly it started pouring.  
"Let's put your CD to get our minds of the storm." Sakura said and started playing "It's raining men!".  
"Wouldn't it be cool if it would start raining men..." Nicole said dreamily and all of a sudden she saw men starting to fall from the sky.  
"Oh my God!!!!! It's raining men!!!!!! It's actually raining men!!!!!" Nicole shouted excitedly and the Card Captors, Sakura and Li all said at once:  
"Clow Card..."  
"The storms over!!!" Nicolas cried happily  
"I'm seeing beautiful butterflies all around me!!" Mercedes said  
"I don't see anything different..." Barbara said  
"It's the work of "The Illusion" and it's coming from upstairs!" Kero said and they all (Kero, Barbara, Sakura, Li and Ardash) ran upstairs where they saw a floating blue ball entering Ardash's room and they followed it.  
"Daphne this is our birthday present!" Ardash said and the two twins cried:  
"Key who holds the power of darkness, reveal yourself to Ardash/Daphne who has accepted this mission with you ­Release!" And with their wands they shouted:  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ­Clow Card!" And "The Illusion turned into a card and entered the Clow Book and they heard Nicole shout from downstairs:  
"Hey!! Where did all the men go!?!?" And they burst out laughing.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9: The New Card Captor!!

Chapter 9: The New Card Captor!!  
  
The doorbell rang in the Showron home. It was a bright Saturday morning and everyone was waiting for Toya and his family arrived. Li answered the door and there was Toya, his wife Layla Mizuki and their ten-year-old son Drake.  
"Hiya, squirt!" Toya said and ruffled his hair.  
"Hi Toya, Layla, Drake. Come in!" Li said, and Sakura, the kids, their friends (Mercedes, Nicole and Nicolas), Barbara, Eriol, Madison, Kero, Spinel, Nakuru and Yukito all greeted them. Suddenly Ardash spotted an orange, star shaped pendant and Drake saw his.  
"You're a Card Captor!!" They said at the same time  
"Yeah, I had to go 500 km to do the ritual..." Nakuru said  
"Turn into your real forms." Eriol said and Nakuru turned into Ruby Moon, Yukito into Yue etc.  
"Drake is the fourth Card Captor. His pendant is of an asteroid, because he is independent as one." Layla said, smiling.  
"So, wanna capture the Cards together?" Daphne asked him while the grown ups chatted.  
"Okay. But don't go thinking I'll do all the work! I've already captured "The Thunder", "The Shadow" and a new one called "The Sticky" which can stick things to the floor." Drake smirked and put his cards in the Clow Book which Mercedes had passed to him.   
"Well, we've got "The Dash", "The Windy", "The Rain", "The Misty", "The Fly", "The Watery", "The Illusion" and new ones we've got "The Spidery" which can wrap things up and "The Nature" which can revive and posses plants or trees." Barbara grinned and Drake's smile vanished.  
Suddenly the Card Captors felt a strong aura and Spinel cried:  
"A card! Let's turn back, cause we aren't allowed to attack the Card only defend them!" And they all transformed into their false forms.  
Suddenly the door flew open and everyone started floating into the sky.  
"It's the work of "The Float"!" Yukito shouted as everyone drifted away.   
The Card Captors released their wands and Drake shouted:  
"Stick us firmly to the ground! Sticky!" And a pink woman (who was the Clow Card) held everyone by their feet and glued them to the ground.  
"There it is!!" Toya shouted and he pointed to a big ball with a pair of small wings, floating around.  
"Here's the Clow Book! Capture it!" Nicolas cried  
"Turn yourself into chains of power! Windy!" Daphne shouted, and Windy wrapped Float with her gusty body.  
"Return to the humble form you deserve! Clow Card!" Barbara shouted and "The Float", "The Windy" and "The Sticky" returned into the Clow Book.  
"Thank God, that yuky glue wasn't permanent!" Nicole said, relieved and they all returned to the Showron house.   



	10. Chapter 10: The Doors Are locked!!

Chapter 10: The doors are locked!!  
  
It was a bright, spring day and the kids were in Gym class. Ardash and Daphne were very good at it because Li, their Dad, had taught them many flips and jumps, although Drake was just as good. But as the kids took turns jumping on a pile of mattresses, a hooded person looked down at them from a tree above, laughed evilly, and an object in it's hand turned into a wand with black star and a purple black hole on it, and disappeared. Drake looked up at the place where the hooded person had been and smiled…  
"I feel an aura…" Drake said, after school.  
"Me too…" Daphne said  
"Let's meet here in school at 8:00 pm. Card Captors, come with me…" Barbara said slyly and they all left.  
At 8:00 pm, Barbara (who was wearing a pink costume with yellow trimming) met Nicole, Mercedes and Nicolas.  
"Where are the rest?" Nicolas asked and Barbara moved aside where the three other Card Captors had hidden behind her.  
Ardash was wearing his Dad's green robe, Daphne was wearing a blue tutu with a long, two-tailed blue cap while Drake was wearing a robe identical to Ardash's only red.  
"I should shoot myself…" Daphne muttered while Nicole, Nicolas and Mercedes tried hard not to laugh.  
"Okay, I'll go with Nicole, Daphne with Mercedes, Barbara with Nicolas and Drake, who would you like to go with?" Ardash asked him.  
"Alone." Drake said  
"But it's too dangerous!" Ardash protested  
"I'll be fine." He said and they all entered the school in separate directions.  
Ardash and Nicole entered a classroom where they saw a closet tremble. Slowly, they approached it and Ardash opened the doors. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, locking Ardash and Nicole in.  
"The doors are locked!" Nicole shouted, tugging hard at them.  
"We're all alone…"Ardash said  
"No one can see us…" Nicole said  
Ardash got his wand and whispered:  
"Return to the humble form you deserve ¡Clow Card!" And it turned back into a card that showed a closed shell and was called "The Clamp".  
"Now we can get out…" Nicole said but they didn't, instead Ardash leaned forward and they kissed a soft passionate kiss.  
"Let's not do that again!" Nicole said  
"Okay!" Ardash said and they kissed again when all of a sudden the door flung open and the other kids looked at them and their jaws dropped.  
"This is private!" Ardash said and closed the doors again, leaving him and Nicole inside.  



	11. Chapter 11: Project LUV!!

Chapter 11: Project LUV!!  
  
"Wake up Barbara, you'll be late for school!" Nakuru said, sticking her head in Barbara's room. It was a Tuesday morning in the Hiragizawa Mansion.   
"I'm up and ready to go!!" Barbara exclaimed  
"Why are you so excited?" Nakuru asked  
"Because I stole Nicole's agenda, and at 7:00 pm, they're gonna meet at Penguin Park!! And I'll be ready and waiting with my camcorder for operation LUV!! So no cards better get in my way!" She said and stomped downstairs.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Barbara had her little scheme all planned. She had told Nicolas, Mercedes, Daphne and Drake about the plan and they all agreed to be nowhere near Penguin Park at 7:00 except Barbara who was going to tape Ardash and Nicole. Then, once taped, the kids who missed it could see the encounter over and over. Barbara were also taking the Clow Book just in case.  
"Jue... I need a special favour. I am meeting Nicole tonight and I don't want any of my friends snooping around... Knowing them they'll surely plan to see and tape it, knowing Barbara. And I wouldn't trust Nakuru one bit!! Ardash told Jue, seriously  
"Figure it done!" Jue said and he flew away.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 7:00 pm, everything was ready. Ardash was sitting on a bench in Penguin Park, when suddenly, Nicole came into view and he stood up at once.  
Barbara was quietly hiding behind a tree near Ardash when all of a sudden Jue swooped down and was about to take Barbara away, when Nakuru jumped out of the tree and knocked him out.  
"Nice work!" Barbara said and they high-fived and turned their gaze once more in Ardash's direction.  
"I came to tell you I-I-I lo-" Nicole started, but was cut of by a huge bird that was tearing down some trees! The bird was as big as the School!  
"That does it you stupid card!! I was about to film Nicole saying the "word" to Ardash and you interrupted it!! Now, you're going down!!" Barbara shouted, jumped out of her hiding (startling Nicole and Ardash), shook with fury, released her wand and chanted:  
"Suck him in your darkness! Shadow!" And the shadow came out, engulfing the card in its dark body.  
"Now, return to the humble form you deserve ¡Clow Card!" She shouted and the woman turned back into a card that was called "The Big". Also the bird turned back into a harmless little pigeon. Nakuru secretly grabbed Jue, took off and Ardash was about to thank Barbara when he realized that she had been recording their meeting! He and Nicole cornered her and said:  
"What, may I ask, are you doing here?!" And Barbara said:  
"Gulp, nothing!" And she used Dash to run away as fast as she could, with two very angry kids chasing her.  
  



End file.
